


Et tu, Grandfather?

by EliolovesOliver



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian gets jealous, Gen, Timmy's mouth gets violated, What Is Wrong With ME, talia is chill cos dc can suck ass, this is not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Damian just doesn't understand all this usurper love





	Et tu, Grandfather?

This was an outrage. It was completely disgraceful and illogical and- and just so unfair. Drake had already won Fathers favour,

"That's not the way Tim does it."

"Tim didn't do these kinds of things when he was your age."

"Why can't you be more like your brother?"

And now he was monopolizing Damians maternal family as well?

"Honestly Timothy, you must take better care of yourself. Perhaps cut down of the caffeine?"

Damian's Grandfather was currently doting on the usurper. Apparently they had previously met when Drake was a mere weak and sickly boy. Well, weaker and sickly-er.

And this made Damian's amazing, well versed, incredibly intellectual aristocratic Grandfather worry about the fool. 

The only saving grace was that at least everyone else was as bewildered by this behavior as him. Well, Mother and Todd both looked amused but he was certain Father and Grayson shared his outrage. The both looked ready to beat Drake into the ground for stealing Damian's Grandfather so for once they clearly saw Drake as the useless, manipulative fool he liked others to think he was not.

Talia cleared her throat and said,  
"I was unaware of your connection to Timothy, Father. Had you mentioned it I'm certain Damian would have kept you updated on his wellbeing." She glanced amusedly at her son.

"Tt. Of course I would not have! Drake is nothing more than a false son and therefore of no importance!"

"Damian," Ra's started calmly but sternly only to stop when Tim said,

"Nah it's cool Ra's. 'M used to it."

Ra's turned his now cool gaze to Bruce who tensed his jaw and glared back coldly.

"And you allow your youngest to speak this way of your smartest?"

"Wow, so listen here asshole-" Jason started.

"Okay, Ra's, that was super rude." Dick glared.

"Grandfather!" Damian exclaimed, extremely insulted and annoyed.

Bruce merely fumed unable to think of an appropriate retort to give while Talia sipped her apple cider.

"Now Damian, this is just a fact." Ra's stated before going back to checking Tim's teeth and gums, frowning when he noticed a missing tooth, still bloody and gross. "Timothy is already as smart as your father, it's only a matter of time before he supersedes him. What happened here?"

"Oh," Tim started before realizing the old man's fingers were still hooked in his mouth. He grimaced and moved them far away from him. "That was either Jason or Damian's fault. They both blame each other but I don't know who to believe, I was asleep at the time."

The aforementioned parties looked angry and ready to argue, whether with Tim or each other was left up to question when Ra's tutted disapprovingly and placed his hands on both of Tim's shoulders, looking him in the eyes and said, "Well this simply won't do. It seems that you've already lost a spleen and some teeth as well as gained nothing but broken bones and scars physically, mentally and emotionally while in Bruce Wayne's care." He glared at Bruce who stared back looking aghast while Talia opposite him looked unimpressed.

"Just what are you up to, Father?"

"Well dear, since you've brought it up, I intend to ask Timothy and Damian to come and live with me. I've decided it's time to settle once more and they would both be safer with me."

Bruce choked on nothing and Talia looked stunned.

Dick tilted his head unable to comprehend what was happening while Jason gaped.

Tim raised an eyebrow and Damian glowered.

"Not if he's going."

Ra's barely spared him a glance, "Oh. Very well then, if that is what you wish, little one, stay and get to know your father better. What about you Timothy?"

Damian curled his fingers around the pocket knife he'd knicked off Jason and lunged.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted fluffy cuteness instead I wrote whatever the fuck this is.


End file.
